1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a management system and a control method of these. More specifically, the present invention relates to a technique for restricting operations of an image processing apparatus and for cancelling the restriction.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, a management system including an image forming apparatus as one type of image processing apparatuses and a management server managing the image forming apparatus connected to each other through a network has been widely used. In such a management system, a technique to prevent use of services and functions of the image forming apparatus after expiration of contract term has been known.
By way of example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 9-90825 (hereinafter referred to as '825 Reference) discloses an image forming apparatus that compares current operation data with renewal conditions of the maintenance contract. In the image forming apparatus, if expiration of the maintenance contract is detected, a message urging contract renewal is displayed, and the operation enters a restricted copy operation mode. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 6-326790 (hereinafter referred to as '790 Reference) discloses an image forming apparatus that displays termination of contract term when the contract expires and enters a use inhibited state.
In the techniques described above, when the service contract is to be renewed, by way of example, an administrator of the image forming apparatus obtains a cancellation code from a management server and inputs the obtained cancellation code to the image forming apparatus, to cancel the operation restriction of the image forming apparatus. If the service contract is not to be renewed, the image forming apparatus as the object of contract is picked up and recovered by the contractor.
At the time of contract expiration, the image forming apparatus has confidential information stored therein, including image data input at the place of installation and FAX numbers of communication partners. Therefore, the administrator of the image forming apparatus must have such pieces of information deleted before pick-up, in order to avoid leakage of confidential information.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-48452 (hereinafter referred to as '452 Reference) discloses a technique of destroying stored image data and information necessary for processing the image data in accordance with an instruction from an administrator when an image forming apparatus is to be replaced or disposed of and, after destruction, restricting an operation of processing the image data.
Further, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-159046 (hereinafter referred to as '046 Reference) discloses a technique of destroying stored image data and information necessary for processing the image data in accordance with an instruction from an administrator when an image forming apparatus is to be replaced, and thereafter, notifying the completion of the process to the user.
According to the conventional techniques disclosed, for example, in '825, '790, '452 and '046 References, a cancellation code is input as a method of cancelling operation restriction of the image processing apparatus (image forming apparatus). Confidentiality of the cancellation code, however, is insufficient and, therefore, the operation restriction of the image processing apparatus may possibly be cancelled by a third party getting the cancellation code illegally.